The present invention relates to relay racks for supporting electrical components.
Relay racks are used to support electrical equipment above a floor surface. Electrical equipment can be vertically stacked within the rack and supported by the rack. This reduces the required floor space for the electrical equipment. Also, the supported electrical equipment is elevated above the floor surface and thus more accessible to technicians in charge of maintaining the equipment.
A relay rack typically includes a base, two uprights that project upward from the base, and a cross bar that joins the uprights. Electrical equipment is mounted on and between the uprights and below the crossbar.
The present invention provides a relay rack for supporting electrical equipment comprising a base structure and a pair of upright supports. The base structure is configured to be anchored to a floor and has a front portion, a back portion, and opposite ends. The front and back portions of the base have a horizontal floor plate and a vertical wall. The pair of upright supports adjoins and extends vertically upward from the opposite ends of the base and support the electrical equipment mounted on and between the uprights.
One aspect of the present invention provides the relay rack with support gussets. The support gussets include first support gussets that span the horizontal floor plate and the vertical wall and second support gussets that span the horizontal plate and the upright supports.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to the support gussets. In accordance with this aspect, the support gussets include a pair of large gussets which span one of the horizontal floor plates and one of the upright supports. The support gussets also include a pair of medium gussets which span one of the horizontal floor plates and one of the upright supports.
Another aspect of the present invention provides the relay rack with a horizontally elongated stiffener interconnecting the upper ends of the vertical walls.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides the relay rack wherein the uprights include a first channel, a second channel, and a third channel. Each of the channels has a central portion and two flanges perpendicular to the central portion. The first and third channels face oppositely to define the periphery of the upright supports. The second channel is received between the first and third channels and spans the central portions of the first and third channels.